QueueSS Creepypasta
This creepypasta was told by gamerz128. It talks about someones experience watching one of QueueSS streams in great detail. It's a fairly long creepypasta, so buckle your seatbelt and get some popcorn, and get ready for a wild ride. The Pasta I was watching a livestream on this website I stumbled upon. It was called https://www.twitch.tv/. In this websites, you can watch people livestream anything, most popular however, was video games. On my first day on the website https://www.twitch.tv/ I came across this channel that was currently livestreaming. The channel name was QueueSS, but the website changed to https://www.twitch.tv/queuess. At first I thought it was a glitch. Why was the name of the channel capitalized but not in the URL? I was a bit unnerved but I ignored it and pressed on to watch this new streamer I was about to experience. He was playing Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, and the title was "I am GARBAGE at Zombies", garbage being in all capital letters. I was starting to get a bit scared and thats when i noticed that next to the game that was being streamed which was Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 btw, was the words A4Family. "A4Family?" I thought to myself outloud in my head. "Why is it called A4Family when family starts with an F?". When I hovered my mouse over the name, it said "Team". That's when I really got scared. "Team?" i said to myself again "Like a...c-cult?" I was scared shitless and I kept watching.My family teased me about how i was always the easily scared one in the family and today i was gonna Proof them wrong. As I kept watching, I kept thinking of all of the scary stuff that had been going on so far, but i just kept reminding myself something. "its just a stream no need to worry. Its all in good fun". I was wrong. The game they were playing was CURSED! They were playing a brutal game where you have to kill hyperrealistic zombies. I screamed at such terror. in fact, everthing in the game was hyperrealistic, as if it was a world that was paralleling our own. as i was watching, i also heard another voice aside from the streamer himself. i couldn't see the man speaking these lines of dialouge, but I thought maybe, this was QueueSS's mind, speaking to him, almost as if it was keeping him calm and collected throughout all of this insanity. I dubbed this voice in his mind, The Voice Inside Ques Head(Que being QueueSS btw. The streamer referred to the the voice as Rads, but I think the streamer was somehow convinced that this voice was another person. "WHAT THE HELL" I shouted quietly. What was going on?! Its as if he was completely oblivious to what was happening. The website was a bit too bright, so i decided to turn on dark mode. What a horrible mistake. I noticed on the stream there was an image of the eye triangle from the dollar bill, although I didn't let this get to me. What was terrifying was that the whole website was much darker now, so dark, that the whole website was nearly black. I was TOO afraid now but i had to keep going. "I've come too far" I told myself through a recorded message I sent to myself. There was an option to share the stream, but why the HELL would anyone want to do something like share a streamer playing a cursed game? what if the curse was contagious? I noticed the private messages feature. When I opened it, there was already a conversation between me and the streamer himself. the last message that the chat between us said was "Hey que i think the stream is dead". The sentence itself was definitly something to take in, but the message was from ME!. It said that it was sent last Wednesday at 4:39:54 PM. I'd imagine it's PST as I live on the weast coast. I didn't want to message the streamer but i did it anyway. I just said "hi". No response. I'd imagine it would take a while for him Hes a streamer after all he's busy. As I said that, the messages time changed from Wednesday at 4:36:54 PM to Today at 5:33:08. I was terrified of the implications of what this could mean. Will the stream go offline again, or does everyone watching the stream die as well? There was about 4 other people watching the stream. I could only imagine what they could be thinking while the stream was going on. I stopped looking for clues for what was going on and went back to watching the screen and that's when I regret coming to this site The streamer was looking at me, but instead of an innocent looking streamer he now had his eyes gouged out and he was crying tears of blood. I checked the game. They lost the game of zombies, and because of that, he suffered, but aside from that he was still acting like he normally would. "WHAT IS THIS MADNESS" i yelled, this time aloud. Everyone in the McDonalds restaurant was looking at me, confused. One obese guy was angery for interrupting his meal. I said sorry and continued watching. The streamer never took his eyes off of me, and smirked. I noticed the camera recording him was in a much better quality that it was before his eyes were gouged out. "Do you enjoy the stream?" he asked. I said "No, not at all" I told him. He stopped smirking and was furious. "MY LIFE WAS IN ABSOLUTE SHAMBLES JUST TRYING TO GET THIS GAME TO RUN! YOU'D BETTER ENJOY THE STREAM!" I was fucking terrified! I HAD TO ENJOY THIS?! The streamer had his eyes gouged out and I was supposed to enjoy it?! After I typed out that I had not enjoyed the stream, I noticed there was a little sword next to my username with a green border surrounding it. When I hovered my mouse over the sword icon, it said "Moderator". When did I become this guys "Moderator"? He never made me a moderator during the whole time I was there. That's when it all came back to me. In a stream prior to the one I was watching, there was a streamer by the name of queuess. he was trying to get the game i was watching (which is Call of Duty: Black Ops4 btw to run well when he noticed there was no way he could accomplish that. he made a few streams afterwards called "my life is in absolute shambles". He was doing IRL streams playing poker, betting his money. his life truly was in absolute shambles and the only way he can fix it was to get the game to run. He tried everything, but nothing worked. he had to got with hells overlord himself, satan just to get his life back together My guess to what happened after wards was that the devil actually sent him a demonic computer, and anyone watching the stream forgot everything about queuess, and to make sure that everyone forgot, he changed the name to QueueSS. the devil wasnt smart enough though as he forgot to unmod me, which reminded me of ques past. Running the game was not enough to save que however. he stopped playing Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 which was the game he was playing before he started playing virtual poker. The game was hyper realiztic much like the previous one. thats when i realized something. the games he was playing werent actually games. They were openings to parallel universes. The only thing seperating the universe from the game was some glass. que never caught on to this sadly. he just kept betting his hard earned money to people in another universe. que mustve gotten the addiction to gambling because he couldn't get the game to run properly. his new computer wasnt helping either. it was making him go down a much darker path. if anyone reads this and knows que irl, please smash his pc and save him. its the only way. buy him a new one if you have to. uh...i just looked behind me...and there's...a 2012 swag boi hat...it was never there before... Speculation Despite this initially believed to be just a creepypasta told by gamerz with references to streams before "I am GARBAGE at Zombies", it seems that it may have been written from a parallel universe version of gamerz. Much of what happened in the creepypasta didn't actually happen during the stream, aside from gamerz messaging Que, believed to be at the same time as the PU gamerz. Though unlike the PU version, Que actually did respond on stream asking why he messaged him through Twitch saying hi, as well as asking if that would be a part of the creepypasta. Trivia * Ironically, this creepypasta was made on November 1st, one day after Halloween. * If everything under Speculation is to be believed, then this means gamerz has some way to speak with people from parallel universes, whether it be by some mysterious powers he has, or some sort of very advanced technology. * PU gamerz seems to have amnesia. It's never explained how this happened, and most likely will never be explained. * PU gamerz may have died after typing everything to gamerz. This creepypasta may have been some sort of cry for help.